


Accordo silenzioso

by michirukaiou7



Series: L'altra metà [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sirius se ne accorse era ormai tardi: una barchetta veleggiava su una delle pagine, navigando sulle file di parole scure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accordo silenzioso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



Sirius sonnecchiava sul vecchio divano che troneggiava nel salotto di Remus: era un po’ bitorzoluto, ma la presenza del suo compagno, che lo schiacciava senza troppi complimenti contro lo schienale, glielo rendeva stranamente meno scomodo. Con la coda dell’occhio si avvide che Teddy era riuscito ad afferrare il libro che suo padre aveva letto fino a poco prima: guardava poco convinto la sequela di bianco/nero delle pagine e, a giudicare da come puntava i suoi pastelli, sembrava fermamente intenzionato a renderlo più carino con l’ausilio di qualche disegno. Quando Sirius se ne accorse era ormai tardi: una barchetta veleggiava su una delle pagine, navigando sulle file di parole scure.  
Sirius sobbalzò appena: Remus mugugnò nel sonno, ma si limitò a rigirarsi e a risprofondare nel sonno; Black guardò con piglio severo il bambino, che, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, sembrò capire di aver fatto qualcosa di male, tanto che nascose la matita che aveva in mano, abbassando lo sguardo sulla pagina disegnata: l’uomo notò i lucciconi nei suoi occhi e si disse che, in fondo, un libro si ricompra, ma le lacrime di Teddy non le avrebbe proprio sopportate. E poi, ormai era fatta…  
Fece un piccolo fischio e il bimbo alzò lo sguardo, ancora tristissimo, e Sirius gli strizzò un occhio: solo allora il piccolo, felice, si asciugò gli occhi e, tutto contento, ricominciò a disegnare.  
 _Quando Remus farà la sfuriata, gli dirò che dormivo_ , pensò Black divertito. In fondo, Moony non gli ripeteva di continuo che lui era un pessimo educatore?


End file.
